Captain America 2
by JoshVonDine
Summary: This is my story for what takes place in the sequel for Captain America: The First Avenger.
1. Chapter: HYDRA returns

**Captain **America **2**

**Chapter 1: HYDRA returns**

One bright, sunny day in New York City, Steve Rogers the man secretly known as Captain America was taking a stroll down the streets of the city just admiring the changes that had taken place in the seventy years he had been in suspended animation.

"So much has changed in the world since my day. World War II, my war, has been won for over seventy years now and most of my friends that fought with me, as well as my first love Peggy Carter, are dead or are at the age where death is close. But here I am in the same young, vigorous body that I had in 1942 only now its 2012. I don't know if I'll ever really adapt to the changes of this new world. But my time with the Avengers has shown me that the world still needs Captain America, so I guess I'll stick around," Steve was thinking to himself.

In the middle of his thoughts he heard a small ringing and picked from his pocket a cellphone issued to him by the international organization known as SHIELD. "Here is yet another device that once seemed like science fiction in my day, but is now fact," Steve mused himself. Putting the phone to his ear he answered, "Hello?"

"Cap you're needed on the Helicarrier immediately. Give me your location and I'll send a helicopter to retrieve you. Just meet it at the nearest building," responded Colonel Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, quickly.

"I'm on my way sir," Steve responded then hung up. After putting the phone back in his pocket he dashed to the nearest building, a random parking garage. Once inside he quickly donned his famous costume and shield while running towards the roof. Sure enough once he got to the roof there was a helicopter ready and waiting for him, and he quickly leapt on as the aerial vehicle began its takeoff. Once on aboard the Helicarrier, Rogers quickly found Nick Fury standing before a large screen.

"I'm here, sir. How can I help?" Steve said as he saluted Fury.

"Captain, as you well know, World War II ended with the defeat of the Nazis and what we thought was the destruction of HYDRA," said Nick with an intensity rising in his voice. "Well we were wrong. Today we got a report of an attack conducted by HYDRA soldiers at one of our bases in Germany. Only not have they returned, but they are stronger, more numerous, and more dangerous than when you faced them before," Nick Fury responded with intensity growing in his voice.

In the few minutes that he had been on the Helicarrier, Steve's world had shattered all over again. The organization that he and other comrades had fought back in the war; the organization that had led to the deaths of so many innocent American soldiers, one of them being his best friend Bucky- was back and stronger than ever. As his emotions see-sawed between anger, sadness, and fear, one thought kept spinning around in his mind, "How many will die this time?"


	2. Chapter 2: Friend turned enemy

**Captain **America **2**

**Chapter 1: HYDRA returns**

One bright, sunny day in New York City, Steve Rogers the man secretly known as Captain America was taking a stroll down the streets of the city just admiring the changes that had taken place in the seventy years he had been in suspended animation.

"So much has changed in the world since my day. World War II, my war, has been won for over seventy years now and most of my friends that fought with me, as well as my first love Peggy Carter, are dead or are at the age where death is close. But here I am in the same young, vigorous body that I had in 1942 only now its 2012. I don't know if I'll ever really adapt to the changes of this new world. But my time with the Avengers has shown me that the world still needs Captain America, so I guess I'll stick around," Steve was thinking to himself.

In the middle of his thoughts he heard a small ringing and picked from his pocket a cellphone issued to him by the international organization known as SHIELD. "Here is yet another device that once seemed like science fiction in my day, but is now fact," Steve mused himself. Putting the phone to his ear he answered, "Hello?"

"Cap you're needed on the Helicarrier immediately. Give me your location and I'll send a helicopter to retrieve you. Just meet it at the nearest building," responded Colonel Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, quickly.

"I'm on my way sir," Steve responded then hung up. After putting the phone back in his pocket he dashed to the nearest building, a random parking garage. Once inside he quickly donned his famous costume and shield while running towards the roof. Sure enough once he got to the roof there was a helicopter ready and waiting for him, and he quickly leapt on as the aerial vehicle began its takeoff. Once on aboard the Helicarrier, Rogers quickly found Nick Fury standing before a large screen.

"I'm here, sir. How can I help?" Steve said as he saluted Fury.

"Captain, as you well know, World War II ended with the defeat of the Nazis and what we thought was the destruction of HYDRA," said Nick with an intensity rising in his voice. "Well we were wrong. Today we got a report of an attack conducted by HYDRA soldiers at one of our bases in Germany. Only not have they returned, but they are stronger, more numerous, and more dangerous than when you faced them before," Nick Fury responded with intensity growing in his voice.

In the few minutes that he had been on the Helicarrier, Steve's world had shattered all over again. The organization that he and other comrades had fought back in the war; the organization that had led to the deaths of so many innocent American soldiers, one of them being his best friend Bucky- was back and stronger than ever. As his emotions see-sawed between anger, sadness, and fear, one thought kept spinning around in his mind, "How many will die this time?"

**Chapter 2: Friend turned enemy**

Munich, Germany

11:09 pm

The searchlight swayed back and forth. Guards walked along the wall and especially the gate. "SHIELD thinks they're so secure. They think they've got this place so well-guarded that it can't be cracked. Well I'll just prove them wrong on that," Winter Soldier thought to himself. He then gave the signal and he and 3,000 HYDRA agents charged out of the woods towards the SHIELD fortress.

"Team One move left. Team Two move down the middle. Team Three move right. Team Four, Five, and Six cover the first three teams. Whatever you do just get me that Infinity Gauntlet and take down SHIELD!"

As he was giving the orders, Winter Soldier was providing backup fire from the guns that were now welded to his body where his arms had been. Out of all the guns that were firing these were the most effective with not one shot missing its target thanks to an excellent targeting system in his cybernetic eye. Also any shot that was fired at him was quickly dodged thanks to his new prosthetic legs that give him super-speed.

"With this new body I am virtually unstoppable. Thanks to my new partner what once was broken is now whole and stronger again. I owe him a lot for saving my life, unlike my 'friend' Captain America. With these new additions to my body I will destroy him for leaving me to die," Winter Soldier mused to himself.

Meanwhile at HYDRA headquarters, Winter Soldier's "partner" and the new HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker watched the battle take place on a large screen. "Once again Winter Soldier, you never cease to amaze me. Those new cybernetic parts make you a superman. With you we will rule the world!" Baron Strucker boasted to Winter Soldier.

"I am just glad that you saved my life Baron. So, if there is any way that I can help HYDRA's quests to rule the world and destroy Captain America then I am in," Bucky replied to Baron Strucker.

"I am glad Winter Soldier. I think this is the start of a partnership that will cause the world to tremble in fear," Baron Strucker replied as a smile that would make Satan tremble spread across his face. He then sat back in the chair and reflected on how Winter Soldier had come into being.

It had been the year 1949, four years since the war had ended with the defeat of the Axis Powers. It was thought that the secret weapons organization that worked for the Nazis known as HYDRA had been dissolved at the end of the war. The world was wrong…HYDRA was lying low, waiting for the appropriate time to rise again. In the event of the death of Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was elected to be the new head of HYDRA. For years, he waited for the right time to strike, scheming and planning a new attack on the world that would be worse than the first.

Then on June 6, 1949 he had that some random fisherman had found the frozen body of Bucky Barnes, the best friend of Captain America, and turned it in to a government facility. The facility had been keeping Bucky on ice until they could figure out how to fix his broken body. Strucker took the opportunity and attacked the facility thus retrieving the body. He brought Bucky back to his secret lab and began repairing the parts of the body that could be fixed, and replacing the parts that the great fall had damaged beyond repair. After he had finished his work he eventually revived Bucky and employed him as the superhuman soldier he is today.

"Where the Skull failed, I will succeed because I have a soldier that is Captain America's equal if not superior. Also HYDRA is stronger in terms of manpower and technology. We may have failed to rule the world in the 20th century, but in this day and age, the world is ours for the taking," Strucker thought to himself. Then he let out the most evil laugh that anyone could imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Captain America meets the Winter Soldier**

**Munich, Germany**

**3:00 A.M.**

**June 15, 2012**

"Baron Strucker" said Winter Soldier into his radio as he walked along the rubble of the now destroyed SHIELD headquarters, nearly four hours after the attack begun.

"We have searched everywhere, but there is no sign of the Infinity Gauntlet anywhere in the facility," the HYDRA super-soldier said to his superior,

"DAMN IT! WE HAVE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE ON THIS PLANET IN THE SEVENTY YEARS SINCE WORLD WAR II ENDED AND NO LUCK!" Baron Strucker screamed through the radio,

"If I may sir, what if the Infinity Gauntlet isn't on Earth. The Tesseract was of Asgardian origin and the Infinity Gauntlet is similar to the Tesseract, so maybe an object of such power won't be on Earth, but in Asgard," mused Winter Soldier.

"Ah Winter Soldier you do have a point. Ok, bring back your forces and we will begin to plan an assault on Asgard," Baron Strucker said as an evil grin spread across his face, "Forget becoming gods. We will conquer the Gods- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Baron Strucker said to no one in particular.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

**June 15, 2012 10:00 A.M.**

"Captain America, you are needed on the main deck of the Helicarrier now," Nick Fury said over the large ship's intercom.

Steve was in the middle of his daily exercise in the ship's gym when he got the announcement. "OK, Fury I'm on my way," Steve said. A few minutes later he made it to the deck and found Fury standing before a large computer screen.

"Steve, we know that you had a friend during the war named Bucky Barnes," Fury said to Steve, "Yeah he died during the war," replied Steve, the memory of the loss of his friend once again wounding him.

"We were wrong Cap. Check out this footage of HYDRA's attack on our base in Munich, " Nick Fury replied and he started the video of the previous night's attack. At first all Cap saw was what looked to be normal HYDRA soldiers participating in the attack. "My God… do you know how many men were wounded in this attack," Cap asked with a look of shock mixed with sadness on his face.

"200 of our men were killed, 100 wounded, and 150 taken prisoner. Of theirs only 100 men killed," Nick Fury replied solemnly. Cap and Nick continued to watch the attack increase in intensity until all of a sudden Fury pauses the video. "Look there Cap do you see the person in the video that sticks out from the rest of the HYDRA? What does he look like to you?"

"It looks mostly like a robot with some man mixed in," Steve replied.

"Ok let's zoom in on the man's face," Fury said and did. Then he cleared up the image a bit so Captain America could get a good look at the man's face. When Captain America saw that the man cyborg-man was indeed Bucky tears came to his eyes and he ran off as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV- The Plan**

**HYDRA headquarters- Switzerland**

**June 19, 2012 10:01 PM**

Four nights after HYDRA's attack on SHIELD, the troops were training and preparing for their next attack in search for the cosmic object known as the Infinity Gauntlet. They were preparing the hardest they could for they knew their next battle would be against gods. Meanwhile, Baron Strucker was in a secret meeting with Winter Soldier planning the next attack.

"Winter Soldier! After watching the tapes of last night's attack on SHIELD I must say that you are becoming spectacular soldier and a perfect leader!" Baron Strucker exclaimed as Winter Soldier entered the room.

"While your compliments are flattering Baron I must remind you that we are no closer to our goal than when we started this search for the Gauntlet fifty years ago," Winter Soldier responded coolly with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah but we are Bucky! I've been thinking about what you said last night about the Gauntlet not being on Earth, but on Asgard, and I think you are absolutely right. So there will be our next target," Baron Strucker replied.

"You mean you're thinking of taking on the gods? Mere man against immortal beings that have fought more battles than all man has combined? How do you expect to pull that off? It is impossible and utterly insane!" Winter Soldier exclaimed in shock, awe and fury.

"Oh ye of little faith. Do you really think that I would plan an attack that I thought would be impossible? I've already got this all figured out. Come let me show you something I've cooked up," Baron Strucker said.

The Baron then led Winter Soldier into a secret room where in the center was a machine where within there was a Tesseract.

"How did you get this?" Winter Soldier asked as shock came upon his face, "I thought it was brought back to Asgard after Loki and his army used it in New York."

Ah, you are correct Winter Soldier. This is merely a duplicate of the original, but I assure you it works just the same as its brother," Baron Strucker said as he stared at the glowing object with an ever-increasing smile on his face.

"Ok I'm listening. How did you get it?" Winter Soldier replied eyes still on the object as if it was the world's greatest diamond.

"During the war when I was in the service of the Red Skull he had me study the object in case HYDRA was defeated or the Allies somehow captured it, whichever came first. For years I studied the object's properties and abilities in order to replicate it. I failed many times. What you see before you is my only success. And I don't think it will happen again so that's the reason we need to find the Infinity Gauntlet in case the Tesseract is captured or destroyed. Besides with the Infinity Gauntlet and the Tesseract combined we will be more powerful than the gods!"

"So, how do you plan to use it for this upcoming Baron?" Winter Soldier asked.

"The Tesseract is capable of many things Bucky. With it I have already made newer, more-powerful weapons than anyone has ever dreamed of," Strucker then took Bucky to another room that contained an arsenal more numerous and more powerful than those of any army on Earth. As Bucky stared at the vast cache of weapons a smile began to grow on his face. "I will then use the Tesseract to open a portal to Asgard and the Nine Realms will see a Blitzkrieg unlike as has been seen before as an infinite amount of soldiers created by the Tesseract will overrun Asgard and conquer the gods! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Well, sir I may have been doubtful before, but now I see no fault in your plan of attack and am willing to lead as you wish," Winter Soldier replied.

"Good Winter Soldier! Go prepare the troops! Tomorrow the gods will fall and Earth will bow to HYDRA!" Baron Strucker said with increasing evil on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V- Blitzkrieg**

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

**June 21, 2012- 10:29 PM**

He had already been though 20 punching bags since he began his workout that morning. And yet no matter how hard he punched he just couldn't work out the sadness and fury that still overwhelmed him as the images came to his mind of former best friends fighting in the war of good and evil, tyranny and freedom, justice and revenge. Captain America, was working on his 21st punching bag, tears rolling down his face with each punch, when Nick Fury entered the room.

"Are you OK Cap?" Fury asked with genuine concern and sympathy for his mourning friend playing across his face.

"No Fury I'm not!" screamed Steve, the fury and sadness clearly showing in his voice, "I was just beginning to accept the fact that my best friend had died during the war…" Steve quit punching the bag and turned to look at Fury, "but now knowing that not only is he alive, but working for HYDRA that I don't think I will get over. I don't want to accept the fact that one day I'll be fighting my former best friend, who had defended me from bullies since I was a boy, and maybe even killing him!" Steve said as he wept.

"I am so sorry that you had to find out this way Steve, I really am. I wish the opposite was true, that Bucky had lived but would be your best friend to this day, or that he had died in the war and that you could continue to think of him as your friend," Fury replied sadness filling his voice. Then Fury did something that no one had ever seen him do before, or perhaps will never see happen after, he hugged Captain America and let the legend of World War II cry into his shoulder. As he did so he said to Steve, "However, even though you have lost one friend in this world, you are not alone in this world Capt. You have me, the rest of the SHIELD staff, the Avengers, and your former love Peggy Carter. I promise you that we will never leave your side."

After a few minutes Steve calmed down and he stepped away from Fury, "Thank you Nick. Your kind words did more for me than punching 21 bags did," Steve said with a smile coming across his face for the first time in days.

"Anytime my friend," Fury replied.

"So, do we know anything of HYDRA's plans and where they are going to strike next?" Cap asked now serious again.

"For the first time since we've met I can honestly say I don't know something. Whatever HYDRA is planning to do, they're keeping it super-secret. Our surveillance of the organization still has not given us any clues as to what's going on as of yet," Fury replied.

"Then this is very bad Nick. Whatever they're planning must be huge if they are trying so hard to keep it a secret," Steve replied.

As soon as he said those words a strange portal opened up in the middle of the room and out of it stepped Thor, the God of Thunder. "Asgard is in under attack!" Thor screamed as the portal closed behind him.

"Who is behind this?" Fury and Captain America asked in unison.

"The organization from Midgard known as HYDRA is the cause. They opened some kind of a portal and they started flowing in like the Chitauri when we fought them!" We try to beat them back but it seems their numbers are infinite because they keep coming. Men, air machines, land machines, and other weapons are wreaking havoc and already there have been many casualties on both sides! We need your help now!" Thor pleaded.

"Is the Winter Soldier there?" Steve asked.

"I do now know of this Soldier of Winter," Thor replied bewildered.

"Who is leading the soldiers Thor?" Captain America replied in frustration.

"Some mythical creature that looked to be half man and half machine, but why does it matter?" Thor replied.

"That would be the Winter Soldier and it matters because he was my friend, Thor.

"I'm sorry Captain America. However, I don't think he's the main guy. I heard your former friend talking through something on his ear and he mentioned the name Baron Strucker several times. I think he's the main person in charge."

Shock, awe, anger, and then determination played across Steve's face for a moment when he heard that his old foe had returned. He turned to Fury, "I need someone to fly me to the Swiss Alps," Steve said with a great intensity.

"You need it you got it," Fury replied and ran off to make the final preparations.

Steve then turned to Thor, "I need you to go back to Asgard and continue fight HYDRA's forces. I think I know what's going on and I think I can stop it but we'll have to work together on this."

"Ok Captain but Please hurry! Asgard ddoes not have much time left before complete destruction."

"I will try my best old friend," Steve replied. He then ran off to find his suit and shield while Thor opened up another portal to Asgard using Mjolnir. The final battle was about commence.


End file.
